Fraction collectors and other electrical devices which handle liquids have the inherent disadvantage in that they have to be watched carefully during their operation for spills (e.g. from misalignment of a tube with the outlet, from failure of the liquid metering means, from omission of a tube of a collecting array, etc.) which in some cases could be dangerous and expensive and at the very least requires the attention of someone who could be doing more productive work.